


Chocolate.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Karkat gets a box of candies from a secret admirer.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert & Dave Strider
Series: February Prompts. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Kudos: 74





	Chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this pretty short but it's still cute.

Karkat opened his locker, eyes widening when he saw a heart shaped box in it. How the fuck did someone get that in his locker? Did someone break into his locker just to give him that?

He looked around the hallway, making sure no one was paying attention to him before he pulled the box out, examining it. It looked.. Homemade. It was made out of wood and obviously had stuff in it. It seemed hand painted and hand crafted. He opened it slowly, scared that something would pop out, slowly relaxing when nothing did. Inside were little wrapped candies, also shaped in hearts.   
“The fuck..?” He mumbled to himself before picking one up, looking over it. It seemed fine, not.. Dangerous. The box smelled like chocolate and apple cider, surprisingly. Was this a prank or something? He found a note inside and looked it over, checking for any suspicious marks before he started reading it

‘ _ roses are red _

_ violets aren’t blue _

_ i really hate this rhyme _

_ and so do you _

_ so heres some chocolate _

_ i made for you _

_ theyre not poisoned _

_ okay maybe a few are _

_ but theyre still immaculate _

_ so dont annihilate them _

_ please _

_ i stayed up till four am making these _

_ how the fuck do you end a poem _

_ ….. i love you? _

_ ~ d’ _

Karkat raised an eyebrow when he finished reading the weird ‘poem’. It looked like some fourth grader made it and who the fuck wrote with red ink on pink paper?? This was so fucking stupid. He unwrapped one of the little candies and sniffed it. It didn’t smell odd or ‘poisoned’. He took a small bite of the chocolate and huffed. Didn't taste amazing but not bad for someones supposed first time making chocolate.

Little did Karkat know, his little secret admirer was peeking around the corner with their best friend, watching Karkat's every single movement.

“Do you think he likes it..?” Dave whispered, his fingers rapidly tapping on the wall.

“Dude, if he doesn’t, I’ll eat them.” John reassured, squinting at Karkat. “He seems to like it, I mean, he’s eating more but slowly. Did you put something in them?”

“.. I said some were poisoned.”

“Dude!”

“I couldn’t help myself! Now shut up before he notices us.” Dave hissed, looking back to Karkat... Who wasn't there.

"What are you two dumbasses doing?" Karkat's voice suddenly asked behind them, startling both of them.

"Nothing!" John and Dave said in unison, both desperately trying to look casual. John had his arms crossed and his legs crossed while he was standing which was ridiculous, while Dave had one hand on his head and the other on his hip, leaning against the wall.

"Uh huh. Are we going to class or are you two going to keep being complete and utter idiots? Honestly, sometimes I think you're absorbing the intelligence of those around you and turning it into sweat!" Karkat complained before he began to class, expecting John and Dave to follow behind him, which they did. This was already an extremely stressful day..


End file.
